


Getting over it

by Egglady



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglady/pseuds/Egglady
Summary: When Ryuji and Yusuke keep fighting,Akira decides they need to hang out so they can work with each other better.Ryuji quickly takes pity on Yusuke trying to understand his emotions on Madarame, because they remind him of himself only one year ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Egglady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglady/gifts).

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it’s bad..  
Please leave criticism  
>:)

Yusuke stared at what used to be called his home. The atelier had held so many memories both good, and bad that it had been hard to let go. Him visiting the atelier had become a common habit.So standing in front of the door he didn’t need much motivation to walk in.

The atelier had never really been the type of warm and cozy place that he remembered,the atelier had always lacked a certain emotion,even when he was young and pupils filled the shack with art supplies and passion,it lacked what a house should have.Now it was deserted and empty,letting the unbearable hot winds of early summer slip in and fill the space of the old shack. Yusuke had always hated the heat,even when he was so cold he couldn’t feel his hands he preferred it over the heat and humidity that summer would bring. When he was young the hate had come from the difficulty painting with no air conditioner,and no focus caused by the sweat rolling down his body. But if you were to ask him now he would probably pinpoint it to Goemon and his ice abilities.

Walking further through the shack the creaks of the old wood echoed through his mind.He remembered being a kid with far to much energy when he was younger,he would run through the atelier, causing creaks and thumps to fill the air,and annoy other pupils.

He soon stopped at the entrance of the kitchen,which unlike the rest of the eerie house, wasn’t abnormal to be empty. The cabinets would always be locked no matter the amount that Madarame had left and the fridge only held food that Madarame or at a time older pupils were allowed .The table he had quickly passed, not up for the memories of being forced to paint as Sens-Madarame would eat across from him,just to mock him.His foot steps followed him all the way to his room.

His room, despite the name-sake never really was for keeping his stuff and privacy,but instead was a place just for sleeping and painting…  
Though it wasn’t liked he did much else. When the Madarame had more students he shared a room with a few people one of them being Nakanoharu,not where out of his age group though so he never got along that well.Soon following the hallway he passed Madarame’s room,forbidden unless he was sick was the rule of entering and Yusuke still follows it and finally he hit the closet that had held the Sayuri.

It now was empty,the counterfeits where taken for investigation and the true Sayuri stayed in Leblanc,but it still held the tense air it had when he was there the first time. When Ann has dragged him in the force did nothing but add to its aura but now it was just there,like going into the teachers office only to realize that there was no reason for it to be so scary.  
The feeling,angered him in a way,for the truth to be hidden for so long,a simple lock in the way of him breaking out of his chains binding him to Madarame.He couldn’t stand it.

Finally Exiting the building he was ment with the scent of smoke the area had always clung to.the neighborhood all had fences blocking him in,keeping him among the small patch of dying grass that had counted as his home for years.he leaned up to the fence and recalled a memory from early middle school.He had been ordered by Madarame to watch as the paint dried to become more patient.He had tried his best to pay attention for a good hour before he remembered how long oil paint took to dry.He walked up to it and stared at the painting trying to find what the painting was missing.It depicted a man with a coy smile staring down at an empty table.He slowly took out some paint brushes and gingerly started to paint on some light grayish yellow,and soon he was in the zone.once he was down he looked at the new version of the painting.It now showed a feminine hand on the table holding a bowl of ramen heaving some light steam onto the face of the man earlier adding a cozy vibe.He had been punished for ruining the painting but if he remembered correctly it now was in a museum labeled ‘Love lost in the noodles’.He was about to move his hand to frame a scene of the yard unfortunately for him he felt a sharp pain running down his arm and hand.looking down his hand was coated in a dark deep..

Red

It truly was a beautiful color,though he often disliked its intensity, it did do wonders to a scene. He examined the wound,nothing that bad,but would probably leave a scar. Makoto would definitely be angry if she saw him now focusing on the color and not the increasing Amount of blood flowing from his wound.While he knew he had to get it cleared up,there definitely was some question on how,there was no water running through the atelier and there was no antiseptic or bandages kept here so..he could wait till he got to kosie. But if he heard so correctly, there was a knocking on the door echoing through the whole shack alerting him easily.

He pressed his arm to shirt staining his uniform with light bites of the passionate red.As Yusuke hurried to the door he wondered who would come the atelier now.maybe a detective or someone legally allowed.Should he even open the door?Another loud bang counted as a yes for him,and he opened the door quickly.

There a little irritated stood a vulgar boy he had come to know.Ryuji Sakamoto,his fist seemed to be ready to knock again and if he didn’t know any better he’d say he surprised the boy.Ryuji took a moment and stoped slouching probably to try to seem fretting despite the size difference.

“Yo,Akira wanted us to hang out for like team bonding or shit, so let’s go grab a beef bowl”

It was surprising, of course,and Yusuke wouldn’t dare defy his leader or food,but is it worth it tolerating Ryuji. Ryuji himself didn’t seem happy about it and his eyes ducked Around looking for any sign on Yusuke a face for his decision.  
Yusuke calmly stated “That is a bit costly,are you surely don’t want to go somewhere more affordable.”  
Ryuji beamed, which was a smile that was to perfect not to capture.  
“This place has the best effing food,and isn’t that costly so I could pay for it,and maybe mom would get off my case about not inviting anyone there”  
Yusuke wasn’t paying that much attention ,he had to draw this so he framed his fingers to capture the  
Smile on Ryuji’s face, to get the feeling the drawing would have, but soon worry started to fill the blonds eyes. “Dude,what the hell happened to your hand?” He asked.

Yusuke didn’t have anything bad to say,though he wasn’t sure if he would go full mom mode like Makoto or Akira would.Though not telling him he’d probably assume the worse so he admits “I leaned on a fence and it cut me”.  
When he stopped to think about it,it could be seen as embarrassing but looking up he could see that Ryuji has no intent to make fun of him.  
“The eff Yusuke,you could hurt yourself more by not taking care of it.we are fixing it up right now, where’s Kosei?”  
The question he should be able to answer no problem ,but without money to ride the train over there was no point in going over stations and the Like, he quietly Informs Ryuji, “I don’t have the money to go there anyway”.

The shock was clear on Ryuji’s face and he could sense the irritation in his voice  
“Fine I’ll take you home and you can stay the night”.Yusuke Of course tries to explain to ryuji the faults of the plan,but he sadly couldn’t think of one.

“You have any problems with that”he snaps

“N-no bu-Greate“he of course interrupts with “Great” and soon was dragging him from his arm to the station.

:::

Ryuji looked over at Yusuke and noted the way he tensed up at every loud noise,the way he clung to him every time they passed a kid and the way he looked at him constantly.He looked so vulnerable,He finally decided to ask.Pushing him lightly to a less crowded area, he took a deep breath and asked. 

“Hey are you okay?”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took forever!!  
Please write your criticism in the comments because I’d like to improve my writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

“Hey are you okay”

Ryuji’s question lingered in the tense air. Of course he was alright,what gave him any idea otherwise.Had it been him hanging around the shack,or maybe a missed social que...Maybe this is one of those jokes that his classmates always do,honestly he didn’t know.

Ryuji’s gaze was focused scanning him for...something?Like he was looking for the meaning in a complicated paining,but the answer should be easy he was fine,why would a young artist just freed by his captor hang his head instead of rejoicing with life.Honestly ryuji was just being confusing with his weird choice of a question.It was preposterous to assume that the artist was anything but fine,right.

He was fine he knew it,physically he had a cut to deal with but that was something ryuji had known,maybe he was being pranked or something like that. The silence of the question between them was lost amongst all the people walking around the busy subway and he wished he could join them.

“Yes” Yusuke looked up to meet his gaze, “I’m Okay.”  
Ryuji didn’t seem to believe him,doubt clear is his gaze but they just continued walking to the train where ryuji paid for his pass and took him to the apartment where he had been staying.

The rooms where messy and filled with papers and the like.It was messy but ryuji didn’t mind. He just walked through the messy apartment to a room off the kitchen.He heard rummaging and ryuji excited the room holding some bandages and a first aid kit.

“You going to sit down or what?”

“Ah yes,”yusuke responded “thank you sakamoto-kun”

“Uggh just call me ryuji!!”

They sat down on the small couch seated next to a hefty pile of homework and report cards,though most where empty and filled with Zeros,though there was a few that seemed like attempts.Ryuji pulled out some antiseptic and band-aids.Yusuke held out his hand where the blood has started to dry and braved himself for the unbearable pain of the antiseptic wash on his wound.  
Afterwards ryuji applied bandages and finally he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey I’m going to make some dinner okay?”

“Okay!!”

The scent of meat quickly filled the small apartment as ryuji took out ingredients and put them in the pan.Yusuke decided to draw after a bit,not wanting to bother ryuji in the kitchen.He spots a unique pose in one of the pictures hanging on the wall of a young man and a young woman happily staring at each over,he decided to use it as a reference for a drawing.He was so focused on the drawing he neglected to notice the kitchen grew quieter and quieter,until a booming voice blared over him

“Yo What you drawing?”

Yusuke held his sketchbook close to his chest and stared up at the blond.  
“Nothing,”he looked up at him “just some figure drawings no real beauty.”

Despite his answer ryuji kept staring at the reference and him before sighing and walking to the table,the same sighs filled their dinner,so yusuke would have to break the ice.

“So ryuji,May I stay the night”

Ryuji gave him a once over and looked out at the sunset outside,he quickly sent out a text to a number and looked back up.His brown eyes shining,the lighting complemented him well,it would be a good painting idea.

“Sure dude,hope your okay with the couch though.”

“That’s already more then enough,thank you for your hospitality ryuji.”  
Yusuke quickly began to scarf down his food while ryuji eventually started to fill the room with conversation about something happing with Akira and him,a bit about a track team.Yusuke knew he was supposed to pay attention,madarame gave him plenty of lessons to help with table manners,but for now he just wanted to focus on the taste of the meat.Ryuji didn’t seem to care about everyone and awhile silence would befall them,but ryuji was good at staring another complain-session about schoolwork and the like.

Ryuji had insisted that they head  
To a bath house though,and yusuke really didn’t have anything ‘better’ to do so they exited the apartment and headed down to a rusty looking building.

Upon entering the only person there was a old man currently making the water hotter.Ryuji with a frown got into the water,glaring daggers at the old man.

“So...last time you didn’t really answer my question”

Yusuke looked up at him confused   
“Which question”

Ryuji smirked at the bluenette,”you know,your thoughts on Ann,” he moved closure, “as a girl.”

Yusuke moved back into the wall of the spring the water was unbearably hot but he wanted to sink under it.What does ryuji not understand he’s not into anyone currently as a member of the opposite sex.Ryuji seemed to be obsessed with this topic though,it was annoying to say the least.

“for the last time ryuji I’m not into Ann,or any female for that matter.”

Ryuji looked around, the old man was still pouring in more water adding to the unbearable heat.Ryuji lowered his voice a bit and looked at yusuke.  
“So uh yusuke are you ga-“  
A load splash as even more water filled the sauna causing ryuji to jump out of the water and run to the exit  
“HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE TOO ADD UNTIL YOUR SATISFIED GRAMPS”  
Ryuji ran back into the changing room,yusuke soon followed.Finally a normal conversation was started on the way home.Apparently ryuji hadn’t done his homework in weeks though at least he was somewhat passing his classes.They settled into the apartment with yusuke on the coach and ryuji in his room and yusuke slept a solid 4 hours before he was woken up by a door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji wakes up to yusuke’s attempted kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took to long to update

Ryuji had a nice dream,the good type you know the ones you can’t remember. Honestly he wished he could climb back into that mindless slumber in minuscule details he’d forget but someone had to be making a ruckus at 6:15 am on a fucking Sunday.It sounded like pots and pans being moved around, and water?

For a bit he just sat and slowly adjusted to his surroundings,why was his mom not only home right now but cooking. He assumed it could be a holiday or perhaps she was sick,she’d need help then.He slowly started to get to before he remembered that art pervert currently staying at his place.

Never really pegged him for a morning person or really he’d never really pegged him for anything other than art.The noise grew louder and a pillow blocking his head didn’t stop it,man this blows.Why would yusuke even be up this early the sky haven’t even started rising...Unless it’s Monday.

Ryuji quickly jumped up and checked his phone,and what did you know it was Sunday.Yusuke’s just crazy then, great. A quick check also confirmed their mysterious new target had yet to make themselves known other than wanting help for the Futaba chick.It was around 6:30 so heck it,time to get up.

Ryuji quickly put on some comfy clothes,baggy pants and an undershirt.  
He didn’t do much to his hair,he didn’t need it in his opinion.Yusuke probably spent like two hours trying to look beautiful or something but like,he won’t care.

Ryuji slowly walked into the living room of the apartment where the smell of burning meat immediately hit his senses.  
The sounds of sizzling where also present and he could hear a faint hum.  
Ryuji slowly peered into the kitchen to see yusuke hard at work on what looks like the type of stuff one would buy at a random convenience store. 

Yusuke seemed unaware of the Burning meat,having fixated on the noodles and vegetables he seemed to be chopping up.He was good with a blade,that probably had something to do with his sword skills.The meat again began making that fucking annoying ass sizzling noise.Yusuke was still completely fixtated on the blade he was using to cut up the variety of vegetables.

“You know the beef’s burning right dude?”

The startled expression yusuke gave was quickly replaced with fear as he quickly moved the meat out of the pan and put in the variety of vegetables. Adding some salt and olive oil till he was satisfied.He finally looked back at ryuji,a smirk clear on his face.

“So your a late riser then,” yusuke looked him up and down while returning to the meat to try to salvage the Burnt pieces, “I will have to remember that.”

Ryuji let out a sigh as he leaned against the counter, “It’s the effing weekend dude,getting up this early is weird and unnecessary”

The kitchen returned to general silence,Yusuke occasionally mumbled to himself something about the meat placement,that was to be expected with him though.Eventually Ryuji and Yusuek made their way to the table to consume their breakfast.

Yusuke ate slowly and precisely,trying to keep some manners while eating on the living room floor.He greatly contrasted Ryuji who was currently scarfing down his plate while droning on about stuff that happened at school.Yusuke had been relatively quite until he decided to add on to the conversation with, “I didn’t realize your hairs dyed,it wasn’t till I saw your mom that I put it together.”

“Wait you met my mom” the blond said sounding surprised.Yusuke finished his food before responding, “yes,she was curious about my relationship with you”  
Ryuji wanted to continue pestering him till he got the the bottom of this,but a message from Akira startled both of them. Ryuji unlocked his phone to reveal the message and with a sigh began replying.

Akira:Hey what are you doing right now 

Ryuji:currently I’m hanging out with yusuke,that weirdo made breakfast at this god awful time of day

Akira:haha I’m glad your taking my Order seriously 

Akira:though I require proof

Ryuji:ugh fine I’ll take a picture 

Ryuji looked over to yusuke who was currently finishing up his food and   
Quickly snapped a photo,his flash was off but yusuke definitely noticed the sound.

Ryuji: here ya go 

Ryuji: 200414.poli.png

Akira:glad your not pulling my leg

Ryuji: Any plans for mementos 

Akira:depends I’m still trying to figure out more about this alibaba guy

Ryuji: Keep me updated okay bro 

Akira:will do!!

Yusuke had started sketching in the time it took ryuji to finish his convo with Akira,and seemed to be working on a sketch of a lady with long hair,playing what looked like shogi.Maybe someone had popped his aesthetic radar after all.

Ryuji has a few comments he could make on this subject but there was a slightly more pressing matter,how would yusuke get to kosie. Ryuji couldn’t keep  
Paying for his train rides and yusuke was low on funds.

“So dude what are we going to do about your money problem?”

Yusuke started to fidget with his sleeve his eyes downcast,he didn’t seem that open to discussing anything, “if you give me a certain date I’ll pay you in small increments until then,that’s what you want correct?

“No dude I-“ Ryuji laughed which quickly caught yusuke’s attention, “I get your low on funds I was wondering how your going to keep heading between kosie and Shibuya.”

Yusuke seemed surprised by this but let out a smile nonetheless.

“I’ll ask for a raise at my job”

~*~

The train stopped at a station ryuji dreaded with passion,one that was full of creeps and weirdos,one that Kamoshida probably loved. It was the perverted red light zone.

Shinjuku 

Yusuke almost fit in with such a sexual place,the blond thought as they exited the station and made their way to a flashy bar.It was daytime and the lights were off giving it a almost normal appearance.Ryuji recognized it from his visit when they where looking for leads on Kaneshiro.

Yusuke opened the door and entered without even explaining to Ryuji anything about its aesthetics or what not,was he embarrassed? It’s likely a embarrassing thing to work in this area but yusuke was a prideful guy,it’s unlike him.

Yusuke walked in and met the eye of the cleaning some glasses,she let out a sigh and walked with him into the back room.leaving ryuji in this dreadful bar.A middle aged woman was standing in the middle of the bar and looked over,she seemed easily frightened and shaky.Maybe it was because of his delinquent look,maybe it was just the fact that he was a teen,she still was skittish.

“S-Sir If you want a non-alcoholic d-drink you’ll have to wait for lala”

She thought he was here to get a drink,it was a reasonable assumption,still Ryuji looked of to the side and mumbled.  
“I’m uh waiting on a friend,” he looked back at her with more confidence “Im making sure they don’t get into trouble”

The skittish girl looked at him and gave him a smile she started off with some conversation and soon they had been talking for ten minutes,even though she seemed threatened by his delinquent style.

Yusuke came out a bit after they had stopped talking and gave him a smile,he offered a hand and led him out silently.Once he was out of the bar he let out a sigh and let go of Ryuji.

“I’ll be able to support myself better from now on,thank you for your assistance,I’m in your debt”

Ryuji looked over and offered him a smile, “it’s fine dude we gotta look out for each other”  
Yusuke contemplated this for a moment before moving towards the station, “Still If there’s anything I can help with just ask”  
Well he was supposed to be studying for his exams according to makoto and exams start Wednesday.

“Well There’s one thing you can help with”

~*~

Yusuke leaned over the Leblanc table as they continued they’re study session. Akira was currently brewing up some coffee while boss had left to bring food for someone.

Ryuji probably should have been paying attention,after all his grades depended on this. Despite this he couldn’t stop focusing on different aspects of yusuke. His long hair slipped down his shoulders as he gave a explanation and his eyes focused on the textbook as he pointed out details,it was cute… Is what he’d say if yusuke was a girl,he had to keep reminding himself of that fact,yusuke was some perverted guy,so why was his heart beating so fast.

Alright focus on the lesson right he was saying something about Ishikawa Goemon,wait wasn’t that his persona. He probably spaced out some more and made that up,probably.Alright what else did he talk about.Something being related to crabs? Honestly ryuji didn’t know,it was just to easy to get lost in watching yusuke’s lips move up and down and watching his eyes flicker with excitement.Which is totally a bro thing and not gay,yep he’s a hundred percent straight,he lived for woman.Still he did find yusuke rather...attractive. It’s a thought for another day.

They studied a half a hour more before they had to go their separate ways. Yusuke had to head to his job and ryuji needed to be there when his mom got home.He waved off to ryuji,and yusuke looks sad to go.Ryuji doesn’t ever want to see his sad eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^w^


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke awaits his exams scores,ryuji has a bi panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry This took so long

Yusuke had gotten through his exams rather easily.The others still had to wait two days to take theirs but his had finished today. The testing part was rather easy,writing was a chance to show creativity.The math was very rule driven,like how perspective rules couldn’t be broken he couldn’t break the rules of the formula.Science and history was easy as well,science was focused on human beings currently and he could use it for Anatomy knowledge,and history had featured a story about Goemon. His testing exams went swimmingly,but then it was time for the art section.

He had never been stressed for the art section of anything before,It was his passion and he was glad to present his work. Sadly he was cursed with this blasted slump currently.He of course provided paintings that were graded,and the teachers rather enjoyed them.The problem was they lack emotion. The teachers claimed his work was beautiful,that his work was professional,but they were wrong. They where also rather foolish to believe this was anything professional.

His pieces lacked emotion,they could never compare to Sayuri without it. His provided paintings where rather straightforward,a landscape,a portrait of Ann,and a still life of his sword and dorm room. It was sloppy in his opinion this bland work should be burned and torn apart. Still he awaited his grade.

Perhaps he could ask Ryuji for assistance.The blond had been taking over his every waking thought someway or another. Akira has been studying with Ann so he couldn’t seek shelter at Leblanc. Makoto was currently stidying as well,although she didn’t need it as Direly as the others. People watching would have to do.

Slowly the bluenette got up and made his way to the other side of his small cramped dorm room,perhaps the most stifling part of this place was the plain Wales. He had some sketches and paintings hung up but they did little to add to the atmosphere,it would do him good to get out of here.

He packed his stuff and made his way to the station.Perhaps a streak of inspiration would befall him…. It probably wouldn’t. Yusuke had been hoping to head out to mementos,still without a body guard it’s dangerous.People watching would have to do.

~*~

To say Ryuji was desperate would be an understatement. He had gotten some information on Yusuke from Akira. The Artist had been a honors student in his classes and was quite popular with the ladies,despite how oblivious he is about it. He dyes his hair blue every month on the 17th. He rather enjoyed teas and liked foods with strong taste. The most important thing he learned though was where he hung out. Which happens to be the train station Ryuji was at now.

Yusuke seemed completely entranced in his art,not even sparing Ryuji a stray glance as he hurriedly sketched the people passing by. Ryuji made his way into his line of sight and waited for Yusuke to notice. Yusuke was incredibly focused on his work and it showed in his appearance. His hair was messy due to him constantly running his hands in it while sketching.He had a few charcoal pencils on the ground near him,and on perched on his ear,his eyes where like starts as he excitedly drew. It was cute,in a totally straight way. 

Yusuke was looking over the sketch and gasped before looking up,apparently not realizing he had drawn Ryuji during his sketching session. He radiated joy as he smiled over at Ryuji and waved over. His eyes shining with joy?

“Ah Ryuji,this station is always bustling with people” he closed his sketchbook and gathered his supplies, “it’s a perfect place for people watching.”

He stood up and looked Ryuji in the eyes,he definitely wanted something.  
“By the way...do you have any business here?” Was that even a question,why was he here if he had nothing to do. Well he wasn’t in a place to talk since his something to do was hang out with Yusuke,all right ryuji be smooth.

“I came to see you” Ryuji stated a smile on his face,yusuke seemed surprised by this.He looked the other direction and noted, “hah..you must have a wealth of free time if that is your decision.”

The hell was that supposed to mean,that self deprecating bullshit was not good, specially before a hang out. Before Ryuji could make a comment about this, Yusuke interrupted him.

“I would like to speak with you”

Yusuke holds his sketchbook close and plays with his hair a bit.

“Ryuji do you have time?” He questioned while Ryuji nodded dumbly,why the hell was his heart beating so fast. “Do you remember how I mentioned I needed to further my understanding of the heart?”  
Ryuji’s felt himself get nervous,was this going to be a confession of some sort??

“I’m having trouble seeing how it can relate to true beauty,” he let out a sigh and thought for a moment, “Ryuji what should I paint to capture the contents of the heart”

How the hell was he supposed to know. Ryuji clearly wasn’t the artistic type,he barely made sense of half the things yusuke said but maybe he could do this. Mementos is like the inner desire of people so myabe that’s the way to go?

“Uh how about mementos”

“Ah I see mementos ,” yusuke looked lost in thought but impressed all the less, “the desire the claims that place is the roof of humanity”

“How incredible,” he takes out his phone and starts plugging in his password “You truly have a unique perspective on these things.”

He lightly grabbed on to Ryuji’s school jacket and plugged something into his phone a smile on his face and his art supplies curled up on the bag he brought with him, “with that destination in mind let’s head over there with haste

Ryuji got out a little bit less then a shout before the world started to blend into nothingness as he had become acquainted with,the familiar sensation of entering mementos numbed his complaints even if only for a moment.

“Uh dude why the eff are we here?” Ryuji asked as he walked over to Yusuke. Yusuke pulled out his sketchbook and sat down with a smile on his face as he readied his material.

“To draw of course”

~*~

Ryuji collapsed into bed,letting out a angry groan. Every interaction with that creep left him exhausted and it was only Monday. In two days he’d have to take the exams. Which is to say in two days he’d have to narrowly just pass the exams. Still, Yusuke seemed rather happy to get to hang out with him,in his own weirdo way. It was nice watching him obsess over little details as he yelled out about desire and the like. He’d have to ask Akira for help studying,but that was future him’s problems. Right now all he had to do was sleep,and hopefully get that annoying artist out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
